


Insidious Thoughts

by SargentStadanko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentStadanko/pseuds/SargentStadanko
Summary: Natsu dreams that Gray wants to make a move on him, opening up a can of worms between the two that can only be settled with violence and experimentation. Nice.





	1. Don't Tempt Him, Natsu

“I had the weirdest dream last night.”

 

Gray put down his icy mug of rum and rootbeer, turning so he could see the dragon-slayer out of the corner of his eye. Natsu’s face was lacking it’s normal cocky smile, and Happy was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Oh yeah? What’d you dream about?”

“You.”

 

Gray felt his expression shift as he contemplated what that meant. Natsu sat down beside him on a bar stool, leaning his cheek against the countertop.

 

“I’m telling you, it was weird.”

He picked his mug back up and took a sip, staring at the wall of alcohol across from them.

“First, we were kickin’ some dark guild’s asses Fairy Tail style. Erza was there for some of it- and then everyone was down and you decided you wanted to fight me. So I said yes-”

“Tch, go figure-”

“but when we were fighting you grabbed me at some point and, kissed me.”

“What?!”

 

Gray slammed his mug down, scoffing at Natsu.

 

“Dude, keep your fantasies to yourself.”

“But Gray, if I dreamt that you wanted to do that to me, doesn’t that mean you’ve been thinking about doing it for a while, and now you’ve got _me_ thinking about it?”

“That is _not_ how it works, Natsu. All of that shit is just in your own head, don’t drag me into this.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me-”

“That you’ve got some weird ideas about us? Yeah.”

 

Gray rolled his eyes, examining the frothy mess that had spilled over the rim of his mug onto the counter.

 

“Naw, I don’t think that’s weird.”

“It’s weird.”

“Not as weird as that time I dreamt about Gajeel and Rogue-”

“Yo, fire boy, didn’t I tell you to leave me out of this?”

“Aww c’mon, Gray, you afraid?”  
“Afraid of what?”

 

There it was, that signature smirk. Gray wanted to wipe it off Natsu’s face.

 

“Afraid to think about two guys, all turned on, makin’ out-”

“Hey,” Gray cut him off, standing to go. The dragon-slayer’s sharp grin only grew. “I’m not into that. And neither are you.”

“I was just kidding,” Natsu called after him, but Gray didn’t turn around as he walked out into the night.

 

\--

 

_Who does that guy think he is, bringing up stuff like that?_

 

Gray walked with hands in his jean pockets, his dress shirt unbuttoned all the way. The air was chilly, but he hardly felt it, traversing Magnolia’s side streets and back alleys. He kept his head down, not bothering to meet the occasional stranger’s eyes as he passed them- so it surprised him when something thumped into his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Man, you get so touchy sometimes.”

“Says the guy with a hand on my chest.”

 

Gray didn’t drop Natsu’s gaze, even after the fire mage’s fingers were back on the right side of his personal bubble.

 

“Look, about earlier-”

“Natsu, why do you have to bring it up again? It’s not important.”

“I know, but, I don’t want you thinking anything about me that’s not true.”

“Since when do you care?”

 

Natsu’s arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Since you got all weird about me bringing up my dream.”

“No, _you_ got all weird about your dream.”

“I’m pretty sure it was you who got weird first-”

“Nope. It was you.”

“Okay but-”

“Listen, Natsu, I remember it perfectly.”

“Damn, you’re getting annoying-”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“I don’t know, do you ever let people finish their sentences?”

“Not if they’re annoying me.”

“You’re the one annoying me!”

“Tch-”

 

Gray’s eyes lit up with Natsu’s fists, his adrenaline beginning to surge at the prospect of a battle.

 

“You sure you want to do this, flame brain?”

“Bring it on, snow _fake_.”

 

Gray took a step forward, reaching out a hand, grabbing Natsu’s scarf with strong fingers.

 

“You ready to taste defeat?”

 

Suddenly they were nose to nose, Gray’s face angled just slightly, watching the dragon-slayer with a half-lidded gaze, feeling one of the other boy’s warm hands grabbing his shoulder in surprise. There was no sound or sense as Gray held him there, getting ready to attack at close range- his eyes widening as Natsu’s closed, the fire mage’s chin tilting up in slow motion, the realization that his lips were hovering above Natsu’s kicking Gray into action.

 

“-the hell, Natsu!”

 

Gray pushed him away with both hands, ice erupting against Natsu, sending him flying backwards.

 

“Were you trying to _kiss_ me?”

 

Natsu scrambled to his feet, brushing off his arms.

 

“What? No!”

“Then what the _hell_ was that, you idiot?”

“I thought you were going for it- I wasn’t- I thought we were gonna fight-“

“You’re a perv, Dragneel.”

“Am not! You were the one who grabbed me like that-“

“As if anyone’s gonna believe you.”

“Oh ho, as if anyone’s gonna believe _you_.”

“Wanna test that out?”

“Hey! Where are you going? Gray-“

 

Gray threw his head back and laughed, buttoning up his shirt as he walked, not bothering to look back over his shoulder.

 

“You really tried to kiss me. I think you need to wash your dirty mind out with some demon-grade soap, and stop dreaming of me. It aint gonna happen, loser.”

“Pfft, as if I ever _wanted_ it to happen.”

“Tell that to your damn body, then. You were practically all over me-“

“Okay, now _that’s_ an exaggeration-“

“Oh yeah? I felt one of your ugly dragon hands pawing at me when you thought I was gonna have my way with you.”

“You _wish_ , perv.”

“No, _you_ wish.”

 

Gray could hear Natsu running to catch up with him.

 

“I think I’ll tell Lucy, first.”

“Oh that’s it!”

 

There was a _whoosh_ of air and Gray stumbled forward, his back taking the brunt of the impact from Natsu’s flame. When he turned around, it was with a grin.

 

“Round two? You want me that badly?”

 

The dragon-slayers reaction was exactly what he wanted, a full throttle battle cry that ripped through his muscular frame and vibrated the air. Gray slammed his palms together, pulling magic into his arms, to his hands, letting it ready itself as Natsu raced towards him, closing in.

 

“I could have my way with you anytime, dragon boy.”

                                                                   _Don’t tempt me._


	2. Make A Move, Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues...

“Hey, Lucy, I have to tell you something-“

“No you don’t!”

“Lucy’s not in tonight but, I wanna know,” Cana offered, raising her mug, pink-cheeked and smug. “And why do you two look like you were just hit by a train?” Gray patted himself down, realizing he’d lost his shirt on the way home, glancing around for something to replace it. It was a half-hearted effort, though; Natsu punched him in the arm, a warning strike.

“Gray here thinks he’s being funny.”

“I’m hilarious, really.”

“Sure you are.”

“Did you know Natsu’s started dreaming about weird guy stuff lately?”

“It’s not like that-“

 

“Weird?” Cana asked, taking a sip of her drink, lowering it slowly. “Explain weird, because my weird and your weird are probably two different things.”

“She’s got a point,” Natsu shrugged. Gray smiled.

“Gajeel and Rogue weird.” 

Cana seemed to consider that for a moment. “That’s not _that_ weird. I could see it.”

“What?” Gray scoffed, looking surprised. “Don’t tell me you think about that stuff too?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“See?” Natsu interjected, crossing his arms. “I’m not the only one.”

 

Gray laughed sadistically.

 

“You’re not in the clear yet, Dragneel. Tell her what you dreamt about last night, and what you did to me like, ten minutes ago.”

“For the last time, Gray-“

“Oh, Natsu, _please_ tell me what Gray is talking about. I’m dying to know.”

 

Natsu glared at Gray, his eyes narrowing with each word.

 

“I dreamt about him.”

“Oh?” Cana asked, leaning forward. Neither boy looked at her, and soon she was glancing between the two of them, her lips parting in surprise.

“Oh, like, _‘dreamt_ of you’ dreamt of you? Gajeel and Rogue type dreaming?”

“You got it.”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Natsu growled.

“Get this: he tried to make his dream come true. Ten minutes ago.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Whoa,” Cana said, raising an unsteady hand. “I have a wild imagination boys, I’m gonna need you to clarify: did he try to…. _y’know…_ ”

 

It was Gray’s turn to look surprised.

 

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“I think she thinks we kissed.”

“I think she thinks we did more than kiss, flame brain.”

“Oh.”

 

Cana rested her chin in her hand.

 

“Well?”

“Cana, has anybody ever told you you’re a bit of a perv?”

“A bit? Gray, I’m as bad as they get.”

 

She looked so satisfied, sloshing her drink around when she shrugged, a lop-sided grin on her face.

 

“Besides, I always knew Natsu would make the first move. You’re too reserved, Gray. You need someone to warm you up to the idea of gettin’ dirty.”

“Oh yeah?” Gray retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Should we ask Juvia? I’m sure she has an entire scrapbook of moments you didn’t take advantage of.”

 

Natsu chortled at that. Gray bared his teeth.

 

“I can get dirty whenever and with whoever I want. ”

“All right, prove it.”

 

Cana put down her mug, turning so her back was against the bar, both arms resting on the countertop.

 

“On me. Make a move, Gray. Impress me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, Natsu wins.”

 

Natsu slammed a fist into his palm.

 

“Aww man, but that’s just too easy. Why don’t we fight, instead?”

“Did you just say I’m too easy?” Cana complained.

“Look, I have nothing to prove to you- either of you.” Gray grumbled, scratching his bare bicep uncomfortably. “I’m sure as hell not taking commands from a half-naked drunk.”

“You’re one to talk! Where’s _your_ shirt?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

“So are you doing it or not?” Natsu chided in, crossing his arms. Gray didn’t like how confident he looked, and he certainly didn’t like the way it made him question his own sex appeal. Natsu was an obvious choice for one of Fairy Tail’s sexiest mages; Gray was on par, but he wasn’t as outgoing, as carefree. This wasn’t an easy task. Cana knew what she was doing.

 

“Listen, it’s getting late,” he began.

“Yeah, super late,” Cana laughed, her eyes glimmering.

“No it’s not,” Natsu said quietly, tilting his head in confusion.

“I should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, sleep on it.”

“But it’s not even nine thirty,” Natsu murmured, eyes darting from Cana to Gray.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

 

Gray gave them a small wave, turning to leave.

 

“I’m not reserved,” he told Cana over his shoulder, stopping to let it sink in.

“Sure you’re not,” she replied, crossing one leg over the other. “Have a good night. Don’t dream about Natsu too much.”

“Tch, whatever.”

 

“Are you sure Gray even dreams?” Natsu’s voice was still audible as Gray neared the door.

“The kid probably has nightmares six days of the week. He could use a nice dream now and again.”

“Huh.”

 

Gray let out a soft breath, his fingers finding the wooden doorframe, pushing it open into the night air.

 

“Have you ever dreamt about Lucy?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out, dragon-perv.”


	3. Dreams and Illusions

_There it was. Home- but it was up in flames. The first explosion brought him back to reality. The second made his fists clench and his heart pound._

 

“Lyon! Ur! Where are you?”

Deliora’s roar echoed off of the broken village. Gray whipped his head back and forth, looking for the familiar faces of his mentor and friend.

“Lyon! Ur!”

 

Nothing. Crying from people as they ran in the opposite direction. Screams. Death.

 

“Lyon…”

This time his voice was a whisper. Deliora turned towards him as if he’d roared the name for all to hear. The demon loomed, and Gray’s legs trembled. “No, this isn’t how it goes! This isn’t how it goes- Ur! _Somebody…_ ”

 

“Ey, Gray,” a voice cut in. “Don’t you believe in me?”

Gray watched as Natsu came up beside him, his face serious, his body smudged with ash and blood. “Natsu?”

“Who else? We’re a team, aren’t we?”

 

Gray regarded him carefully, ignoring Deliora’s screech.

 

“What is this? You weren’t here for this battle, where’s Ur? Where’s Lyon?”

“Look, Gray, we don’t have time for that. We gotta take this big guy out once and for all, together.”

 

Natsu turned his eyes to Gray, and Gray swore he could see hellfire flicker in their depths.

 

“I’ll destroy anything in this world that tries to hurt you.”

“Natsu…”

“Deliora’s going down. Nobody messes with my guild and gets away with it.”

 

Gray’s legs wouldn’t move. The world shimmered, like it didn’t quite exist. A veil. An illusion.

 

“Come on,” Natsu told him firmly. The sky was darkening and Gray could feel magic thrumming through the ground, pulsing in his muscles like a heartbeat. It was growing in intensity, warming him despite the chill in the air, hot breath that fanned itself over him, brushing against his neck, his arms, his chest. “But Natsu, Deliora can’t be beaten that easy. I know of only one spell that could possibly defeat him- if we could just find Ur-“

“Sleep, Gray,” Natsu said softly, and Gray felt the magic swell. His vision began to fade, and the world was suddenly set ablaze. Natsu’s body glowed in the darkness, and Gray reached out for him as the warmth enveloped him.

 

_“I won’t let you fight your demons alone.”_

 

“NATSU!”

 

Gray sat upright, his fingers curled into blue sheets, fighting to catch his breath as sweat clung to his forehead and prickled at his scalp. Seconds ticked by before he realized he was safe in his bed, a breeze making the curtains sway against the open window. His eyes adjusted to the night, and slowly he could make out shapes in his room: the dresser, his bookshelf, the bedroom door. He closed his eyes, hunching forward, an emotional shudder wracking his frame. The warmth had felt so real, like, an embrace…

 

_It was just a dream…_ _It was, just a dream._

 

The ice mage stayed like that a long while until his breath came even and his eyelids felt heavy again. This time when he laid down, he felt cold, and bare.

 

He felt lonely.


End file.
